


Bread at Last

by OnionRingKnight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Art, Bread Vore, Cock Vore, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionRingKnight/pseuds/OnionRingKnight
Summary: Valjean gets his chance to taste bread at last, will Javert interfere?





	Bread at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/gifts).



Valjean brought the delicious bread to his lips. It tasted of freedom and relief from hunger. He heard a small voice from behind him but he didn't pay it any heed. His teeth sank into the hard crust of the bread, breaking through to expose its soft interior. He chewed the gluteny mass, savoring its warmth.

"Stop! Brad thief!" cried the voice of Javert. 

"Never!" shouted Valjean, chewing fast. "Bread is for everyone!"

"You have vored your last bread!" declared Javert. He pulled down his pants. 

His cock was made of bread!

Valjean knew exactly what to do with that.

Valjean then proceeded to vore the cock of Javert.


End file.
